Prognant: Ariania and the half-bread of Edwerd Cullen
by neonsparklez
Summary: aftere sexy nite with her bf Edweird, Ariana finds out he is a vanpier! vampiers cant have babys... BUT. DOES ARIANIANIA IS PREGGANT? (starting in chapter 3 I got a spell check I promis it gets butter!)
1. Chapter 1

AN/ THIS FAN FIC IS HAVE SECKS AND PROGNANTCY IF U DONT LICK DONT REED!1111111

chaprt 1. the rumor cum out: does edward is vanpier?

edweirds grill frend and bellas prittier sister ariania (AN lyke ariannea grand if u dont no who that is than FUK U) swon, was 16 and have blond hair and blue eyes and wearing glitery pink miniskirt and crop top and high heals. she does not no yet, that edward is a vampier. bella told her he is, butt it is only the rumor (AN cuz bella is a jellus bich amirite lolz)

than one day edwrd, and, arionia, were went on a date and then they went back 2 edwerds hose at nigt. than they take of there close and than they did it sexily all nite.

the morning, sunlite shined and... ... ... EDWARD IS SPARKL!1111 "OMG!11111111 SAID ARIIINA" and then edward sed "i hav 2 tell u some thing... ... ... I... am... a... vanpire..." "lol omg realy?" said ariannq and then edwerd said "sadly that means i cant have baby... i no hoe much u want 2 get preggant, butt u will hav 2 do it with some 1 else"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111" arianianiania screened

2 B contindue next chaptr


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Y DOSE EVRRY1 SAY THIS IS LYKE MY IMMORTAL? MY FAN FIC IS BETER THEN ANYTHING RITTEN BY TURD GILESBIAN (lol c what i did their?) i already hav beta reeding dis sturee. my bf editts this. he sed my ritings purfict. and i does speek inglish!111111111 im from murca, y wood i speek uther languge lololol

chaptar too. teh brakeup

"i am brakeing up with u!11111111111" said araiania "y" said edwerd "cuz i hav 2 hav secks with some1 else 2 have babyz!11111111" said arinina "noooooo im sry" said ewdrd "ITTS OVER" said ariena and then she leaved slaming the door.

and then ariana went 2 the woods 2 find where wolfs cuz she dint want 2 date vanpires. and than suddenly... ... ... a wolf attacked and bitted her!1111 and than she was faintign and bleading and than the wolf tranfoorm in2 a humen cuz itt was a where wolf!111111111 it was... ... ... JACOB!1111111 he was nekkid and reely hawt!11111111 and than he piked up ariania when she was faintid and carryed her awae 2 b kidnaped!11111111

WHAT WILL HAPEN? 2B COTINUD NEXT CHAPRT!1111111


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ STAP REPPORTING ME!111111 ok i got my frend 2 editt the spelings with a spel check r u hapy now? now my bf is mad at me 4 nut lettin him edit, i had 2 chang the passweird so he woodent deleet my accont TANKS A LOT U GUISE RUINNED MY LYFE.

chapter 3. the where wolf

Aria woke up and was in a dark woods and was tide to a tree. a lot of her close had been striped off and she was all most naked. there were some wolves asleep and then an other wolf came and turned into a human and it was... ... ... Jacob! he was relay hot with raven black hair and caramel skin and golden amber sparkling eyes and huge mussels.

"Ariana" he said wetly

"what" she said blushing

"come with me" he said and then he untied her from the tree and retched out a hand to help her off the floor and then tide the rope onto her neck instead like a lease and then walked her out of the forest to the beech. the sea water at the beech sparkled in the moonshine.

"who are you, also why am I here" said Ariana confusingly.

"my name is Jacob I am the alpha of the where wolves. I brought you here to claim you as my mate" he said hotly

"OMG" said Ariana

to be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ y i didnt get reviews on the last chaptr? i am speling gud now!111111 all so, I AM NOT TROLLING!111111111

chapter 4. the half bread

then suddenly... Jacob kissed Ariana. and then they were about to do it, and then suddenly an other where wolf ran to the beech and interrupted them as they were making out.

"what are you doing" said Jacob

and then the where wolf said "I just got the pregnancy test we did... ... ... ...Ariana does is pregnant!"

"WHAT11111" Jacob said.

"OMG!11111 Ariana said" and she was vary excite because she could finally have a baby!111 "but I only did it with Edward... he said he could not get pregnant"

"you had sex with a vampire?" angered Jacob

"um like yeah?" Ariana said

"you are pregnant with a vampire half bread!11111" seethed Jacob angrily...

and then the other where wolf said "OH NO A HALF BREAD!111111"

to be continuity, next chapter!1111


	5. Chapter 5

AN. IF U DONT LEAF A REVIEW UR STUPID AND UR A COMMUNIST AND UR JELUOUS OF MY AWSOME FAN FIC. HOE AM I SUPPOSE TOO KNOW IF MY FAN FIC IS GOOD IF U DONT REVIEW? BTW MY BF BROKE UP WITH ME!11111 FUCK U STEVEN!11111111111

chapter 5. half bread vampires will ruin ur lyfe

"noooooo" Jacob said

"what" Ariana said

and then Jacob said "I can not kidnap you because you have a half bread vampire baby"

"but I love you" Ariana said. looking at Jacob's sexy naked body. "do sex on me!111111 I want to have a where wolf baby half bread!11111"

"noooooooooo" Jacob screened and ran away and then Ariana cried screamingly. and then she ran away from the where wolf forest. but she did not know... ... ... she has all ready bean bit by where wolfs and she wood become a where wolf to!111111111

to be continue!1111111


	6. Chapter 6

AN; tanks 2 not arianininia 4 the god reviews!11111111 ur the best11111

chapter 6, the filled moon night

It was on the night of the filled moon. Ariana went back too Edward's hose and then she said "I'm sorry said Ariana I want to be yore gf again" she said. She wanted to tell him about her prognostic but she was very a frayed he wood get mad and brake up with her again if he new she was going to half babies.

and then Edward said "ok" because he didn't no she went to find the where wolves.\

"OMG1111111" said Ariana haplessly

and then they started to take off there close and have sex but then suddenly...

...

...

...

the filled moon came out form behind the clods and the moonshine shined glowly on Ariana and then she suddenly turned into a where wolf!1111111111

2 be continued!1111111


End file.
